Welcome to the Wild pt. 1
(It begins in a car ride in the Chang's car with Becca Chang driving, and with Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori, and Bobby sitting in the car.) Lincoln: '(to the viewers) Your must be woundering, ¨What's going on today?¨. Well, today, Mrs. Change is taking us to some private zoo and Becca was hired to be one of the workers. And she decited to take us with her. It's gonna be fun! '''Sid: '(to Becca) Hey, thanks for taking us Mom. 'Becca Chang: '(to Sid) No problem kido. It's the less I could do. 'Bobby: '''So, Mrs. Chang, what's the deal with this private zoo anyway? '''Becca Chang: '''I'm not sure. Mr. Spenson told me he needed someone to work a little around the zoo. '''Ronnie Anne: '(confuse) Mr. Spentson? 'Becca Chang: '''He's very rich. But I only attempted just for the animals. '''Lori: '''But what kind of person has a private zoo any way? Cause that literally sounds stupid. '''Becca Chang: '''Well some rich people have a lot of private places like a pool, or a restaurant, or a zoo. '''Ronnie Anne: '(shock) Wait, this guy has a private restaurant?!? Who does he even share it with. 'Becca Chang: '''His ¨rich¨ friends of course. (saw the right location) Oh, look! We're here! (Becca parks her car next to Mr. Spentson's mansion and everyone hops out of the car.) '''Lincoln: '(suprise to see the mansion) Wow! This place is big! (Behind the mansion is the private zoo. While Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid are walking around the zoo, Becca, Lori and Bobby follows Mr. Spentson to talk about why he called Becca to work for his at his zoo.) 'Mr. Spentson: '''Now, Mrs. Chang, I called you here to be the veterinarian for the zoo. '''Becca Chang: '''Sure thing Mr. Spentson. What kind of animals do you have? '''Mr. Spentson: '''Well, (points to the right) over there where the giant pandas are. (points to the left) And over there is where the Macaws are. (points to the right again) And over there is where the okapis are. '''Lori: '(whispers to Bobby) What's an okapi? 'Bobby: '(to Lori) It's a kind of an animal that's a mix of a giraffe and zebra. 'Lori: '''Oh. '''Becca Chang: '''Um, Mr. Spentson. These animals are very rare. '''Mr. Spentson: '''Of course there rare animals. My zoo is full of rare animals. now follow me. (Becca, Lori and Bobby countines to follow Mr. Spentson. Meanwhile, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid are at the lemurs exhibit feeding the lemurs.) '''Ronnie Anne: '(points at a sad lemur with a bandaged leg) Whoa, look at that little guy. 'Lincoln: '''Yeah, he's seen better days. '''Sid: '''Aww. Poor guy. (gives him a piece of bread) I can't believe that Mr. Spentson has a private zoo with rare and endangered species. '''Ronnie Anne: '''I know. They should be back in their original habitate. '''Lincoln: '''How does Mr. Spentson get these animals any way? (Meanwhile, Mr. Spentson shows Mrs. Becca, Lori, and Bobby a giant empty cage.) '''Bobby: '''Uh-oh Mr. Spentson. Looks like one of your animals got loose. '''Mr. Spentson: '''No you dummy. It's an empty for a new animal I'm expecting to come. Which reminds me...(pulls out his phone and makes a call) Dasiy! Get me Mr. Dennis on the video chat. '''Dasiy (on phone): '''Right away Mr. Spentson. '''Becca Chang: '(shock) Mr. Dennis?!? As in Jack Dennis?!? 'Lori: '''Who's he? '''Becca Chang: '(terrified) He's one of the most feared poachers of all time! He always gets paid to capture animals so he can sell or kill them! 'Dasiy (on phone): '''Mr. Dennis on line now Mr. Spentson. (Mr. Spentson's phone shows Jack Dennis on video chat.) '''Mr. Spentson: '''Jack, what do you have report on about my creature? '''Jack Dennis: '''Afternoon Mr. Spentson sir. '''Clarence: '(interrupts) Hello Mr. Spentson! I'm Clarence! I'm a new assistant of zoo keeper: Jack Dennis. 'Jack Dennis: '(lies) Yeah, yeah, right. A zoo keeper. Now... (pushes Clarence out of the way) MOVE IT YOU IDIOT!!! (to Mr. Spentson) Any way, I'm still on the search for the African white lion. 'Bobby: '''An African white lion? '''Becca Chang: '''One of the most rares and beautiful creatures in the world! There are none in captivity. '''Clarence: '''I thought you said we were just going to see one. '''Jack Dennis: '(to Clarence) I'll find the lion. You'll the reading the map and buying me lunch. (Both Clarence and Jack are having an argument. Then, Mr. Spentson just hangs up the phone.) 'Becca Chang: '(angry) Mr. Spentson! You can not buy an african white lion and keep it in your zoo! 'Mr. Spentson: '''Of course I can. I can afford anything. '''Becca Chang: '(furious) No! I mean that it's an endanged speices! And there's only a few left! 'Mr. Spentson: '''Well who cares? Now, about your job here... '''Becca Chang: '(furious) Forget it! I quit! (to Lori and Bobby) Let's go! (Both Becca, Lori, and Bobby leave with mad looks on their faces.) 'Mr. Spenson: '(angry) Your gonna regret this! (Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, and Sid both shows up in front of Mrs. Chang.) 'Becca Chang: '''Kids, we're leaving now! '''Sid: '(worrys) Did we do something wrong? 'Becca Chang: '(calms down) No sweetie. You guys did nothing wrong. We'll talk about in the car. (Back in the car...) 'Lincoln: '''A white lion? I didn't even know there was such thing. '''Sid: '''Oh, their real Lincoln. But I can't believe that Spentson wants to take one and put it in his private zoo. '''Becca Chang: '(sad) I know honey. But there's nothing we can do about it. (Then, Lori and Bobby came up with something) 'Lori: '''Wait, Mrs. Chang! Me and Bobby knows a friend of ours who lives in Africa and is an expert with animals. '''Becca Chang: '''Really? '''Bobby: '''Yeah. His name is David and he would do anything to protect animals just like you. '''Lori: '''We've both met him on our first day in High School as a senior. Trust us. He would do anything to stop Jack from capturing a white lion. '''Becca Chang: '''Well, I guess I can drop you guys off to the airport so to can fly to Africa. '''Lincoln: '(to Becca) Your not coming with us? 'Becca Chang: '''Sorry, but I have to go back to work at the city zoo tomorrow. '''Sid: '(begs) But can I go? Please, please, please, please, please?! 'Becca Chang: '(smiles and rolls her eyes) Okay sweetie. You can go. Just be careful. (Sid and Ronnie Anne both high-five each other.) 'Sid: '''Yeah! (makes a bird call) (A bird crashes into a window next to Lori, scaring her.) '''Lori (off-screen): '''STOP MAKING BIRD CALLS IN THE CAR!!!!! (Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori and Bobby makes it to the Airport to Africa. They get on the plane, thr plane takes off, and the plane lands next to the airport in Africa. The others exits out the plane and enters the airport.) '''Bobby: '(looking around) Where is David? I thought he was suppose to meet us... (Before Bobby could finish his sentence...) 'Off-Screen voice: '(excited) Bobby! Lori! (A man shows up waving at Lori and Bobby.) 'Lori and Bobby: '(excited) David! (Lori, Bobby, and David both hug each other.) 'Lori: '''It's so good to see you again David. '''Bobby: '''It's been so long since we've seen you. '''David: '''I've missed you guys so much! (notices Lincoln) Hey, is this Lincoln? He looks like a big boy now! Last time I met him, he looked like a 6 year old. (Lincoln blushes from being embarrass and Ronnie Anne and Sid giggles at Lincoln.) '''Lori: '''If your done embarrassing my little brother, we should literally get back to why we're here. '''David: '''Oh, right! We should talk about it in our place so we can talk about it in private. (David takes the others to his log house.) '''Lincoln: '''Wow David! Your place looks nice! '''Ronnie Anne: '''Yeah. I wish my old place was like this. '''David: '''Thanks you guys. Now, about the mission. I know a guy who can help us find the white lions before Jack finds them. His name is Armstrong and he's the only one who knows where the remaining white lions are. '''Sid: '''That's great! So, when do we leave? '''David: '''Ti'll my brother comes back with the van we need. Armstrong is a few miles away so we're gonna need the van. '''Bobby: '(shock) Wait, you never told us you had a brother. 'Lori: '''How come you never told us about your brother? '''David: '''Well, let's say Derek has a thing for searching for a quest and adventure. It's like playing a game of dungeons and dragons. '''Ronnie Anne: '''Oh, so he's a mediecal nerd. Right? '''David: '''What's crazy is that he's 40 years old! (The others looks shocked after hearing that.) '''Lincoln: '''Well, everyone has their things. I'm sure he's not that crazy. (Suddenly, a big jeep parks in front of David's house honking it's horn. The others exits the log house and David's brother, Derek pops out of the jeep.) '''Derek: '(dramatic) Come dear brother! Our destiny awaits! 'Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid: '(surprise) Whoooa! (runs to the jeep) 'Derek: '(to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid) Hello fellow questers. Are you ready for the ultamate adventure? 'Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid: '(excited) Heck yeah! (high fives Derek) (Lori and Bobby are standing next to the front door.) 'Bobby: '''Okay, maybe he's a little over dramatic. But at lease he's great with kids. (Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid hops into back seat of the jeep.) '''Derek: '''Now, where be my dear brother? (David come out of the house with a trash bag in his hand.) '''David: '''Okay! I'm coming, I'm coming! '''Derek: '''I see you brought supplies for our adventure! '''David: '''Nope. It's just garbage for the trash can (starts to complain) And you left the lid on! (makes grossed out sound after seeing that mongooses are digging through the trash) Shoo! Shoo! Shoo! (The mongooses hisses at David and runs away. David picks up the trash can from the ground and puts the garbage bag in the trash can.) '''Lori: '(hugging Bobby in fear) What were those? 'David: '(growns) Mongooses. '''Derek: '''Nature's smallest yet deadliest predators. Now, hop in! (Everyone walks into the jeep and the jeep takes off.) '''Derek: '''Today, we're going on a fun and glorious quest! '''Lori: '''It's not a quest. It's just a rescue of an endanger creature. '''Derek: '''It's totally a quest. (Suddenly, another jeep with Jack Dennis driving it and following the other jeep.) '''Clarence: '''Are you sure we should be following those kids Mr. Dennis? '''Jack Dennis: '''Of course I'm sure you idiot! Those losers are gonna lead me to one of those white lions. (The jeep follows Derek's jeep to the ranger house of Armstrong.) '''To Be Continued.... Cast: *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Izabella Alvarez as Ronnie Anne *Leah Mei Gold as Sid Chang *Carlos PenaVega as Bobby *Melissa Joan Hart as Becca Chang *Tom Holland as David *Chris Pratt as Derek *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Spentson *Fred Tatasciore as Jack Dennis *Cameron Boyce as Clarence Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Category:Episodes focusing on Sid Chang Category:Loud House Fanfictions